


For The Love of Basketball (and Aomine Daiki)

by semekun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, kind of a reflection, kise's love for basketball and aomine, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semekun/pseuds/semekun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the story of love at first hit, the game and the guy that came with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of Basketball (and Aomine Daiki)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i was thinking when i wrote this

When Kise fell in love, he had not thought it would be because of a basketball to his face. And he hadn't expected to feel so alive when the pain the ball sent him through was utterly excruciating. 

But that was exactly how he felt, seeing the tall navy haired man with the smile of all the rising suns (He tries not to use that definition but what else could you use for such a beautiful grin.). And then he also found basketball, loved it so much and enjoyed it more than he ever imagined. The fact that Aomine was with him all along just made everything better.

It was as if finally, he had found his true calling where he was no longer ‘too good to be true’. Here he had people that he could go all out on. Here he learned and improved so much. And every single game, tournament or not, was exhilarating. 

But all beautiful things fade and after a while, everything started going bleak. Basketball turned more into a chore. Winning was the main goal and you must do everything you can to achieve it. Alone. With your own two hands. It was every man for himself. 

Maybe it would not have been so bad if Kise had something else he loved that he could hold on. And although Aomine was there, he didn't feel as if he were really there. He was amazing and graceful and ever so dazzling on court but the shine and the spark in his eyes were gone, dulled into a mute gray.

At the same time, it seemed as if Kise lost the two things he really loved. 

Then they all went their own ways, off into different schools, striving to defeat each other. Because everyone wanted to be the best, to be the only miracle there would be.

Kise went his own way, into Kaijou where he had a team that welcomed him well but he felt quite distant to. It was just never the same as what he had in Teiko. But at least, he still played and he’s still determined to win. He still had his love for basketball with him after all.

Kise guesses parting with the team was kind of essential. It was so that they could learn more and discover more styles with other people. This was his wishful thinking, though. He knew the others were just basically out to show off their skills or some other antagonistic desire. To some extent, maybe he was the same. He just wanted to perfect his skills, show the other members of the Generation of Miracles that he too was capable of achieving great things.

And what better way to show off than to be playing against them. 

Playing on court with the Teiko team and playing against them individually were two not so unlikely things. Back then, they’d individually try to score as much as they could; stealing, blocking and just running on pure instinct. This was no different but all in all they both felt amazing.

But it was even more so going against Aomine.

For so long, even back in Teiko, he had always idolized the ace and had chased him, begged him even, for one-on-ones. But Aomine always turned away and was just too damn hard to reach. But Kise loved him anyway. It was a silly kind of first love that gave him tingles that started from where Aomine might have touched him to the ends of his fingers and toes. It was an incredible feeling; to feel close to someone you loved and to be able to interact with them about things you both like.

Except Kise had something to prove and he knew that blindly chasing a man that would never take two glances at him, unless he really was something worth the stare, would be his downfall. 

So that day, once again on the same court as Aomine but on different teams, he clearly stated that he was done with chasing, as of then, he would be running for himself and his team. 

It was a tough game and although he remained to be inferior to Aomine, the dark haired boy had at least, recognized that he was worth of something.

That day, although Kise failed again in something he loved, he realized he still had another love to hold on to.

It seemed as if love had a weird way of expressing itself in Kise’s life. Sometimes you succeed and sometimes you don’t. But no matter what or who you love, it’s always worth the run, the fall and the push. Sometimes even getting hit by a basketball in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was okay


End file.
